toonatopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Private
Private is the youngest and shortest of the penguins. He has light blue eyes and speaks with a British accent (though the other penguins think his accent is fake).3 Private has been known to be a rather curious penguin and is much nicer and down-to-earth than the others. In a way, he's much more childish, enjoying "Lunacorns" (pony dolls based on a show that teaches good morals and friendship) and often suggesting much nicer plans (such as asking for something instead of breaking into a habitat or simply telling the truth to others.) He is often called inexperienced by the others. He has an addiction to Peanut Butter Winkies, first displayed in "Skorka" and further elaborated on in later episodes. He was overprotective of the egg in the episode "Paternal Egg-Stinct", though given how his team mates were treating it (Skipper put it through a dangerous obstacle course, Kowalski tried shock treatments to increase its intelligence, and Rico was flying it with a hang glider), this was rational. Private is very good at deciphering code, communications and peace treaties, and in some degrees, common sense. Private has been known to give life lessons (in "Mort Unbound" he tells Mort, "There is a natural order of things" and in "Two Feet High and Rising" he tells Mort that Julien's feet "are just feet; not love"). Private is emotionally sensitive, and is often portrayed as more observant or down to earth than the others (noticing when Skipper's ankle tag had not been taken off, indicating that he did not get a shot or suggesting that Maurice had stumbled back because of being blinded by a camera flash, which Skipper quickly labeled as preposterous though he nevertheless told Kowalski to run a scenario) as well as having fighting skills on a par with or only slightly below those of Rico and Skipper (in one episode he is able to block rapid strikes from Skipper and disarm him with his feet while spinning on his head, all while blindfolded). On the wall of the Penguin's HQ is a stuffed fish with a sign "Private's First Prize"; hiding behind it (as well as a bunch of electronic precautions) is his most prized possession: a butterscotch lollipop. Like Kowalski, he loves candy, but eating too much of it causes him to hallucinate. He has an abnormal fear of badgers and cockroaches, as shown in the "Badger Pride" and "Stop Bugging Me" episodes respectively. When Private is the last available penguin to fix a situation (such as when it's revealed that the penguins had spied on the rest of the zoo occupants or during 'Untouchable'), he is able to rise to the occasion and execute a solution that benefits everyone. In the episode "Cute-Astrophe", it is revealed that Private has a "hyper-cute" ability, wherein he achieves a state of over 132% adorability, that will make everyone around him pass out as they cannot cope with how absolutely cute he is. At first, Skipper abused the hyper-cute, using it on everyone around them, so Private swore to never use it again after it created chaos around the zoo and nearly got them sent away. Despite his vow, the hyper-cute made appearances in other episodes. This ability was attempted in one episode when Private was moulting, but instead of knocking an observer out with adorability, it frightened and panicked anybody seeing him use the ability. In the "Concrete Jungle Survival" episode, Private received the rank of Private First Class after successfully passing a test in the city. He had been just a Private beforehand. In the Christmas special "Merry Madagascar" Private finds himself falling in love with Cupid, one of Santa's reindeer. The relationship is short lived, as Cupid must return and work with Santa. Private reminded her that they would "Always have Madagascar!" as she flew off. Private is the only penguin with known relatives, he has an uncle named Nigel (though they may not be related), and in "Operation Penguin," he mentions his father is named Sam Fishy, though Sam Fishy has yet to be shown onscreen. However, in Penguins of Madagascar, he appeared to have been abandoned as an egg, leading to the possibility that he is an orphan. Category:People Category:Toons Category:Animals Category:Creatures Category:Birds